Kissing a Dream
by Sidnei
Summary: A young girl pictures a prince and a different time, only to wake up and find it all a dream...


This fic is *kinda* based on the manga, so Tuxedo Mask knows Sailor Moon's real identity, but she doesn't know his. I don't feel like writing out author's notes, so read on! ^_^ 

Kissing a Dream PG 

~*~*~*~*~ 

By Sidnei 

Mamoru lay awake in the darkness of his apartment, his thoughts turning to a young bubbly girl. Her sunny personality always made him smile. It seemed like nothing could bring her down, except maybe tripping on a crack on the sidewalk. Mamoru chuckled at thought of her falling; falling into his arms. 

He was dying to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. He needed her, wanted her, longed for her. Tonight. He wanted all these things tonight. He pulled back the covers, swinging his feet to the floor. He stood up, walking over to the window, the moon shining it's light over the city of Tokyo. 

From out of nowhere, a crimson red rose appeared magically in his hand. Within a matter of seconds, Tuxedo Kamen replaced Mamoru. He knew his mission. He jumped out his window, making his way across the city to Usagi's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A young girl made her way through the thick mist, arms drawn out in front of her. Her slender hands reached out, desperately trying to feel something other than the emptiness, which also occupied her heart. She knew she was getting close to what she was searching for, but was unsure of when she'd reach it. 

Squinting her eyes, she could make out lights that brightened the starry night. As she neared the edge of the fog, a luminous flash of light exploded before her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze, which then fell on the beauty of a vivacious city before her. As the light died, her eyes traveled down the path that would lead her to a palace. Fireworks illuminated the palace, it's grand appearance capturing the attention of all who beheld it's magnificent beauty. 

She walked towards it, her feet lightly clicking on the white marble floor. Her long golden hair was done up in two long streams of ponytails, odangos topping them off in a child like manner. Her dress was long and white, trailing behind her on the floor. Gold thread was embroidered at the top, showing off the wealth she had. 

She entered the palace, gasping slightly at the elegance it held. Everything was marble white. The pillars seemed to meld into the floor and ceiling. A staircase stood before her, as if beckoning for her to ascend it. Making her way up the steps, her hands ran smoothly across the rail, a gleam catching her eye. Curiously, she lifted her gaze heavenward, eyes widening at the sight of a golden chandelier. Diamonds hung from its long limbs, casting off rainbow-like rays out into the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tuxedo Kamen carefully opened her window, slipping into Usagi's room, making sure not to make a sound. He examined her room with curiosity. A dresser stood against the wall, cluttered with all the needs of a teenage girl, makeup covering half of it. A large oval mirror was set above, pictures placed cautiously on the edge of the boarder. 'Friends,' he thought. 

He then made his way towards her, not noticing the small black cat which lay asleep at the foot of the bed. Kneeling beside her, he removed his white mask, staring at her breathtaking beauty. The moon's light from the window onto her delicate face. Heavy lids were drawn over the bright blue eyes that Tuxedo Kamen longed to look at. He stroked her velvety hair, not able to take his eyes off her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As she reached the top, she found herself in front of two large doors. Two guards dressed in black tuxedos, bowed to her, then opened the heavy doors, allowing her passage. She gave them a gentle smile and proceeded into the room. 

There were hundreds of people within the room, all had masks to hide their true identities. As if someone announced her presence, the crowd parted way for the lovely young girl, making a path to the end of the room. She walked through, suprised at the admiration set on each person's gaze. 

At the end of the room, an older version of the girl sat upon a throne, smiling down proudly at her. She seemed to be her identical twin. Her hair also done in odangos, long, silky, white ponytails flowing out from behind. Next to her, stood a tall, handsome man. His royal tunic stretched across muscular shoulders, and a heavy broadsword glinted from where it hung at his waist. 'A prince perhaps,' she thought. 

The man walked towards her, a smile playing on his lips. He took her in his arms, startling her slightly. Who was this man to her? She didn't remember. He swept her out into the dance floor. Music filled the ballroom, a soft melody playing as they danced slowly. His loving gaze was focused on her face, while she stared at the ground, unable to look into those azure blue eyes. The people in the room were forgotten, their surroundings seemed to melt away, leaving just them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Her rosy lips were softly parted, begging to be kissed. Tuxedo Kamen did not hesitate. He had waited too long to taste the reality of her kiss. He dipped his head down to her, kissing her lightly on the lips. 

The moon sigil glowed faintly on her forehead, lasting only a few seconds before disappearing. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he lifted his head from hers. He gently brushed the bangs from her forhead, blue eyes stared at the golden haired beauty. He stared at her face, mesmerized. Whispering one word that ment the world to him... 

"Usako..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As the soft music came to an end, the young couple came to a soothing halt. She looked up shyly into his eyes, alove filling her heart. He brought his head down to hers, their faces almost touching. His lips brushed against hers repeatedly. Her arms went around his neck, hands entwining themselves in his ebony hair. His kisses deepened, becoming longer and less frequent. She wanted them to last forever, and felt empty when his lips released hers. He enveloped her in a gentle hug, lips near her ear, blowing softly into it, then whispered... 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A gentle breeze moved through the window, waking up the small furry creature on the bed. She lifted her head, looking directly at the window with piercing cat's eyes in the darkness. 'Since when does Usagi sleep with her window open?' she asked herself. Searching around the room, the small cat watched for anything out of place. 

A soft moan from Usagi caught Luna's attention. Padding up to the head of the bed, her keen ears picked up a two names... 

"Endymion...Mamoru..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Serenity..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Usagi awoke, gasping for air. She pushed herself into a sitting position on her bunny covered bed. Her gaze wandered towards the window, looking out at the bright full moon. Immediately, her thoughts turned to her dream, bringing forth a blush to her cheeks. 

"Usagi-chan?" a gentle voice asked from somewhere in the dark, startling her. Recognizing the voice as her guardian cat, Usagi sighed in relief, and yet, in disappointment. 

"Yes, Luna?" 

"What happened?" 

"I was kissing a dream," she whispered softly, staring at the moon once again. Usagi brought her slim fingers to her mouth, lightly touching her aching lips. She could still feel his soft kisses caressing them, as if they had been real, not just in her dream. As she closed her eyes, her mind drew a picture of the handsome man in her dreams. 

"Nani?" 

Usagi turned to her, smiling softly at the perplexed face that stared back. Should she tell her? Would she understand if she did? 'No,' Usagi thought sadly. 'She couldn't possibly understand. No one could.' 

"Nothing, Luna, nothing." With that said, Usagi settled back in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, sighing contently. She closed her eyes, the kiss still on her mind. Smiling gently, Usagi drifted off to sleep, leaving Luna to ponder her odd behavior. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

On the next rooftop, a lone masked man stood, intensely watching his sleeping beauty. His black cape flowed behind him, snapping crisply in the wind. Behind the mask, his dark blue eyes flickered with a deep emotion, filling his heart with a certain feeling that he could not understand, but did not deny. He tore his gaze away from the sleeping form, which left an emptiness inside him, and began bounding from rooftop to rooftop, knowing soon, they would both be together... 

The End... ^_^ 

(Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine, it belongs to various companies and Naoko-sama.) 


End file.
